Gone
by lozzie15
Summary: jared,jamie,doc,lily,kyle,ian,melanie,heidi and trudy have all been captured by the seekers and inserted. Wanda and sunny must find them and extract the soul from them before the souls ingnore the pleads of the humans in there heads and wish them away.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Hiya! this is my first Host fanfic so please be nice lol i loved host and i hope stephanie meyer makes a sequal. anyway enjoy!

wanda's POV

Me and Melanie sat on Mels bed. We were chatting about her life. ''and then mum pushed me into the pool and tried to insert jamie in the lounge so i dragged him of the coffie table and ran of into hiding. ''have you seen her since?'' i asked softly. ''no'' she said tears springing to her eyes. ''she's proberly a drasted seeker now'' i hugged her and she hugged me back. ''oh wanda! i just want things to be like they used to!'' she wailed into my arms. I was about to tell her a funny story to cheer her up. when Jamie came running in his face stained with tears. ''melanie! wanda!'' he wailed ''ther'e here! the seekers!'' I jumped up followed by melanie who also began to cry. ''no no! i cant go back there! and jamie! jared....'' she sqeaked uncontrolably. Before thinking i ran out of mels room closlely follwed by her and jamie. We were halfway down the hall of bedrooms when a damn seeker approached us. ''give us the humans or we will dispose of you and the host!'' he groweld at me. ''no!'' i stutterd'' i tried attacking him but he grabbed hold of jamie spraying something infront of his face making him fall to the ground unconcious. ''JAMIE!'' i screached. ''dont touch him!'' melanie screamed and punched him in the face. he gave her a long hard stare. And sprayed the canister infront of her face making her stare groggily at me ''save the others'' she moaned before she fell to the fround unconcious.

''Melanie!'' i screamed. he picked up both jamie and melanie and walked of without giving me a second glance. I ran after him. but Ian ran up to me he had marks all the way up his arm and he had obviously been captured by a seeker. but somehow got away. ''wanda! get out of here before...'' he looked at me giving me a groggy look. ''dont forget me'' he weakly whimperd before he collapsed. The seeker who had sparayed him with chlorofome from the back picked him up and walked of completely ignoring me. ''IAN!'' i wailed. I ran after them (well the seeker and ians body) and launched myself at the seeker. grabbing his neck. ''your not taking him!!'' i screached oblivious of two more seekers coming up behind me holding both jared and kyle and they were both unconcious in the seekers arms. i had my hands around his neck blocking his airwaves. ''get of ian!'' i screamed ''let him go!!'' i looked around if anymore seekers were behind me. they were. Carrying jared and kyle. they both had amused smiles. i was about to knock them out when they sprayed that thing in my face making me go all woozy. the last thing i heard was ''tell hoping moon we have more hosts avaliable '' ''no'' i stutterd before i fell into darkness letting them take my family away from me........

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees. I yawned and looked around. I was alone on ians bedroom carpet. ''Ian'' i moaned the room smelt of him. I sat up clutching my head. thinking about the last moments i had with my family. Then i heard a voice and someone came into the room. Her brown hair streaked all over he face. ''Sunny?'' i croaked groggily. ''Wanda!'' she wailed they took them! do you think...they might be...hosts by now? she groaned. I stood up and grabbed jareds car jeys which were on Ians small table ''theres only one way to find out'' i whisperd wiping my swollen eyes and ran out of ians room closely followed by sunny.

We swept the town inside out no sighn of any of them. ''maybe they havent been inserted yet. Sunny said hopefully. I gripped the car wheel just thinking about a soul being shoved into jared or jamie make me feel sick. I stopped at a junction. ''wanda!'' Sunny suddenly squeaked i followed her gaze and saw her. Melanie in a bright blue car. She turned around to stare at me. She looked scared i could just imagine what mel was putting the soul through. ''pull over'' i groweld to mel/ the soul her making her sqeak ''ok!'' she pulled over at the pavemet and i jumped out of the car and ran over the road with sunny to meet her. She was Mel but that glowy thing in her eyes made me feel faint. ''im daisy'' she stutterd holding out her hand. ''no your not! i shouted in her face. ''your name is Melanie stryder now get out of her!'' before she could answer i gagged her so she couldent breathe and bundled her into the car. Sunny sat next to Melanie/daisy and talked to her quietly. I thought about jamie and jared and the others where were they? i asked myself mentaly as i drove to the nearest petrol station.

''how are we gonna get it out of her?'' i asked sunny. She smiled and put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a scalpel. ''Nicked it of docs medical table'' ''why?'' i asked her smiling taking the scalpel gratefully ''i wanted to save Bella'' she muttered ''bella who?'' i asked her ''just a human who lived in hell so i freed her and now she lives in hiding with her boyfriend Mathew. ''ok' i sighed sunny had got to stop freeing humans behind my back!' i took a deep breath and prepared for the procedure.

Mels body lay on the bathroom floor surrounded by towels sunny had robbed from a store. i gave sunny a look and breathed deeply. and began the procedure. First i cut into the place wheare the soul had been placed. Blood seeped out as i carefully stuck my fingers in the wound searching for the soul. I found it and gently took it out of mels head and cleaned the wound and handed the soul to Sunny and she put it in a cyrotank she had also robbed from a nearby hospital. I stitched up the wound and waited for mel to wake up. I dident take long. She flutterd her eyelashers then sat up confused. ''wanda? sunny? whaere am i?'' 'your safe' i said and she smiled standing up ''urg my neck kills'' she looked at sunny who was holding the ''parasite'' (as mel liked to call them) carefully in the cyrotank. Then she looked alarmed 'jamie!'' she squeaked and ran out of the bathroom door Sunny ran after her ''Melanie! dont! your not a host anymore they will recognise you!'' she shouted. Melanie skidded to a halt. and turned around ''sorry'' she mutterd i ran up to her ''come on we need to find the others i said. Melanie yawned ''my necks killing me'' she moaned yep same old melanie.

Me melanie and sunny drove everywheare we could think of wheare ordinary souls would be either shopping,dentist,shcool (for jamie) and loads of other random places Melanie had been shouting out over the last two hours or so. I had began to give up hope for everyone we had lost when i saw a ordinary boy walking out of a shopping store chewing gum. It was jamie. Sunny had to restrain Melanie in the car as i stared at Jamie. His soft brown chocolatte eyes were inhabited by silver. Before thinking i hissed to sunny. ''keep melanie in here'' Melanie screamed and bit and punched at sunny but sunny would not let go. ''SUNNY!'' She raged ''let me go!!'' ''i need to see him!'' With Melanie and sunny occupied i jumped out of the car and ran over to jamie/the soul. Startling him he looked at me ''yeah your in my way'' he said in a deep voice as jamies. ''hiya im wanda'' i said trying to stop myself from cutting the soul out right here right now. He looked at me ''im blaine your point?'' he said cockily i looked at him. This was so not jamie. i had to think of something right now. ''right um im your teachers assistent and she said you have been failing your grades'' i preyed this would work. He looked at me hes cockyness dissapeard. ''um sorry! my dad...he..and my um..'' he stutterd i almost felt sorry for the soul but he had our jamie i had to get it out of him! ''err come with me and ill take you home and we can talk about it'' i said softy ''okay'' he sighed and followed me to my car. he climbed in and mel instantly stopped biting sunny's elbow. I looked at them Sunny,mel (who was staring at jamie),and blaine (who was giving melanie weird looks) i had to think fast before blaine ran of thinking me as a psycho kidnapper. '' um please exuse sunny and err melanie they um have been very naughty and are in two weeks of detention. Blaine laughed ''what did you do?'' Melanie dident answer she eyed the scalpel in my jeans pocket she wanted to cut blaine out right now! Sunny smiled ''we err set the shcool on fire'' Blaine looked at her suspiciously ''we dident have a fire this week'' sunny was about to answer when Melanie jumped up and shouted ''I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE GET OUT OF JAMIE!'' Blaine looked at me freaked out. Melanie punched him full on in the jaw making him pass out on sunny's knee I looked at Melanie as she fingerd the mark on jamie/blaines neck. ''dont worry mel we'll get it out of him i whisper as i drove towards the nearest Hostpital.

hey! please review

lauren xxxxx

ps


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

hiya um....i dont think theres any point in typing this fic if ure not gonna read it. Its for u not me. although i realy enjoy writing it. so review...please

I drove into the hospital car park. Melanie,sunny and jamie/blaine were in the back seats. (sorry lol im English and i cant realy get used to saying ''parking lot and ''sidewalk'' so if its ok im gonna use the english words for them) Blaine was sleeping on melanies knee. Melanie was muttering to herself fingering the small scratch mark on his neck. And Sunny was looking out of the window for the others. I found myself silently crying tears dripping down my cheeks. Relatity had struck me as i turned to look at jamie/blaine. He wasent jamie anymore. But we were gonna save him. And the others. Suddenly Sunny squeaked ''stop!!'' im officialy going to make sunny the look out for the others. She's pretty good at it. The car swerved as i lost my concentration on parking the car. The car crashed into the wall and woke Jamie/blaine up in the process. Great. ''wanda! i thought that punch would knock him out long enough for us to take that wretched parasite out of my poor baby!!'' Melanie hissed to me ''well you were wrong'' Sunny mutterd staring at the two figures coming towards us. Seekers. great. but why had they attracted sunny so she would scream and i would crash the car?! I had bigger things on my mind then seekers. Jamie/Blaine had woken up. oh crap. He looked around confused and the words what spat out of his mouth made Melanie's eyes glint wth hope. ''damn it jamie! look just leave me alone!...no! im not telling her this is my body now!'' I swerved around in my seat so fast my stomach whent weird. ''jamie had been in there all along hasent he!'' i shouted at him. he looked at me his eyes scared. ''yes...look im sorry.... he dident finish his sentence because Melanie had given him another blow to the head making him groan and fall onto sunny's knee unconcious. Melanie suddenly ducked. ''Damn it!'' she hissed ''take care of it wanda!'' I looked at the approching seekers. i tried to keep calm. as they came up to me frowning. Then i recognised them. It was Jared and Ian. I groaned. Ian looked at me. The silver in his eyes glinting at me. ''excuse me miss mind telling me why......'' I watched as his eyes whent weird. I could see the silver glint in both jared and Ians. Then they both collapsed unconcious on the pavement. I looked up to see Sunny and Melanie holding a metal pole each. I dident know what to say. So i told them to drag Ian and jared into the car. Melanie insisted that Jared layed on her knee and sunny looked annoyed because she had both Ian and blaine/jamie on her knee. I watched melanie cry silently as she traced the scar on Jareds neck. ''How could they do this to you'' she moaned. Sunny was also observing the scrars on both Ian and jamies necks. ''Hmmm'' She mutterd. I turned back to the wheel and started the car. ''keep an eye out for anymore'' i told sunny before i drove of towards another petrol station wheare we would begin the procedure.

Jared,Ian and jamie lay on the cold tiles of the petrol stations bathroom. Me and Melanie were kneeled beside them. I was preparing the scalpel and towels and Melanie was closely watching Jamie/blaine if he would wake up and throw an outloud conversation to jamie again infront of us. ''Ok im sure hes knocked out'' Melanie whisperd looking at jamie. ''ill do jared and jamie'' she said quielty. I looked at her ''sorry melanie you cant it will disturb you too much just help me clean the blood up and stuff okay?'' she looked like she was about to burst out crying. ''Ok'' she mutterd. I started on jamie first cutting into the mark in his neck and pulling the soul out handing it to Melanie. She was murmering at the ''parasite'' in her cupped hands. I cleaned the wound and stitched him back up with the tools sunny had stolen from the hospital. I stood up and admired my handy work. Suddenly Melanie shouted ''wanda! there waking up quick!'' I looked over at jared and Ian as there eyeslids began to open. I looked at melanie and nodded. She nodded back and shuffled over to them both. And punched them both in the face as hard as she could. they fell back unconcious as my sweaty hands moved towards them with the scalpel. I began to cut a neat line in jareds neck blood seeping out. I reached into the gap and pulled out the soul gently giving it to melanie. I cryed with relief as i cleaned him up and waited for him to wake up. I breathed deeply and moved to Ian. He looked so peacefull. ''do it wanda! he might wake up again'' said melanie narrowing her eyes at the souls cupped in her hands. 'okay okay!'' i mutterd and and began the procedure on Ian knowing in little more than five minuets he would be back with me safe......

Me,Melanie and sunny waited sitting on the cold tiled floor. It had been ten minuets and they still hadent responded. Melanie was crying softly reapeating the same words over and over again. ''there gone there gone there gone'' I looked at them. Jared,Jamie and Ian. They lay lifelesly on the floor. Sunny held the individual tanks with blaine and the other souls who i dident know there names. Then after five more minuets I finaly admitted they were gone. Melanie was in histerics kneeling beside both jamie and jared. ''can you hear me! jamie?! jared!!? i cant live without you!!!!'' she screamed. Melanies screams were drownded out in my thoughts all i could think about was Ian. he was gone. gone forever. I looked at jamie,jared and ian. There bodies were pale. lifeless. I closed my eyes. Melanie interupted my thoughts with a cry of joy. joy?! I opened my eyes and couldent believe what i was seeing. Jamie was sat up groaning and weakly smiling at Melanie. Jared was hugging melanie groaning about his neck. Ian was looking at me. His blue eyes were back. i hugged him tightly. Then he let go moaning ''ouch my neck kills'' i smiled at him ''im so glad your back!!'' i squealed. He smiled back. I looked at him serious. ''Ian you were a seeker'' He shivered ''realy? oh dear eww what? i was a seeker!?'' his face was full of mixed emotions. Jamie was stood by his side. grinning like a cheshire cat. Sunny was smiling too hugging melanie and jared. Then the reunions stopped. ''we need to go'' i said silencing everyone. ''we still need to find everyone else. Then jamie frowned ''i...i remember....it was awfull... then he started crying loud sobs. melanie hugged him. Then i noticed jared and Ian they were crying too. Ian and jared were crying??!! Then melanie started hugging jared aswell as jamie. ''we need to go'' i said quietly. They all nodded and followed me out of the bathroom complaining about there necks.

Hiya please can u review i would be realy happy if u reviewed cod then id knoew u lot were actually reading it. Anyone know if stephanie meyer is bring out a sequal??

lauren xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We decided to ditch the car. And travel the hard way. Walking. We walked through the busy streets of Arizona. Keeping our eyes peeled for any of the others. Mel and jared held hands talking quietly exchanging experiences about being a host. Jamie insisted to hold my hand. He was talking in between sobs about how the healer had ''slit his neck open'' I nodded and smiled telling him he was alright now. Nothing to worry about. Sunny and Ian walked together. Ian was talking loudy about ''being chucked into a corner of your own mind what you couldent control. What i was personaly pleased was,was that we all had the scar to prove we had been inserted. Although Jamie,Jared,Ian and mel hated it. Jamie complained about his neck every five minuets. But not as much as jared. As soon as Melanie had stopped talking he would stroke his scar and flinch muttering ''cant believe i became a parasite!!'' Melanie would just laugh and tell him he was a cute parasite. We were halfway down the street when we heard three voices. we all turned around at the same time. oh dear. seekers. three of them. Jamie was shivering again muttering somemthing about ''he cant go back there again it hurt so much''. But jared and Ian were too busy staring at the three seekers. Then i gasped as i recognised them. Kyle,wes and doc........

''humans!'' kyle said soflty looking at me. ''Dont worry love we'll take this batch of wild humans away'' he grabbed Jared roughly by the arm. Jared fought back (OF COURSE) swinging his fists at kyle. ''calm down! we will implant you as soon as possible and then you can live in peace and love'' said kyle. Bring the van here. Kyle said softly. Doc and wes nodded and ran across the street. wes ran into a shop and doc got into the van and drove it Towards us. By now Melanie was whimpering softly. kyle looked at her. Studying her with his silver eyes. ''dont worry ''wild human'' you will be living in peace as soon as possible. ''Wanda!'' Sunny hissed ''there taking them away!'' no i thought not again. I watched as they unloaded jamie and Melanie into the van then jared and Ian. Oh Ian.. I felt sick as all i could do was watch there solumn faces as they sat in the back of the van. Even Jamie dident cry or shout. He just sat there staring at me. ''dont worry!'' i mouthed ''ill come back!'' Tears were now trickeling down my cheeks. He nodded. And looked away. Kyle came up to me. ''there ya go love! you dident have to hide them! i mean we catch thousends of ''wild humans'' a day. theres no way to go'' he said softy looking at me. Something told me that kyle was in there. ''Um..ok thanks....seeker'' I whisperd trying to find Ians face but he wouldent look me in the eye. ''All in a good days work!'' said the seeker and climbed into the van. He saluted before driving away. With my family. No. No way. Before i even thought out my plan i Followed the truck. Running in the wind. My hair whipping in my face. I turned to see sunny running after me. She had that mischevious look on her face. She caught up to me half smiling ''what are you doing wanda?!'' she said out of breath as we ran. ''saving them'' i said ''how? though i mean your not exactly as fast as the tru....'' Sunny stopped to catch her breath and gasp as i leaped from the road onto the side of the van Holding on for life. Sunny did the same to my suprise. and landed on her tip toes nearly falling of the very thin pole we were standing on. She dident say anything. She just stared at the road. Her brown hair flying everywheare. I looked at her. ''okay sunny as soon as the van stops we are gonna jump of the van. on to the pavement and run inside the healing hospital okay?!'' i shouted over the wind. Sunny nodded. I Looked at the metal shutter which trapped part of my family. ''dont worry'' i whisperd to the shutter. ''ill save you no matter which soul they put inside you.....ill save you.

jamies POV (!?)

I lay on the comfy bed. My eyes were closed. But i felt unusualy peacefull. I heard the footsteps of two people coming into the room. Then a few minuets later i felt the same prick in my neck as last time. Great. They were inserting a parasite...no a soul. into me. I couldent feel anything. But as i slowly drifted away from myself i rememberd Melanie....all them days ago back in the caves. she said '' never stop fighting and you will win'' I thought about this as i lost the feeling of my limbs one by one. Then i rememberd How i fought and fought against blaine last time and i won. And thats exactly what i was going to do this time. i was going to fight. And then i was no more.

wanda's POV

The plan whent wrong. The van swerved in the middle of a roundabout. I tried to hold on as the van whent over a bump in the road. Suddenly Sunny lost her balance and half fell half jumped of the truck dragging me with her. We flew through the air landing with a THUMP on the grass. Sunny looked guilty ''im sorry wanda! i i .....im'' I looked at her and smiled weakly ''its alright sunny they'll be......hosts by now. i said feeling horrible. Then suddenly all i wanted to do was sleep. I had been running all day. i had to sleep. I lay on the grass looking at the sky. It had began to rain. But i was too tired to care. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Wanda's POV

I woke to the sound of passing cars. I sat up groggily looking around. Sunny was sat cross legged staring. proberly in deep thought. I stood up shakily looking at myv watch. The watch read 12:45pm I had been asleep for ages. I yawned. and looked around. Cars flew by as i watched them. Suddenly i glimpsed a blue car. three of four figures were sticking there heads through the sunroof. I sqinted. There were two boys and two girls. Shouting and whooping. Then i heard the boy shout ''ROAD TRIP!!!'' and i recognised his voice immediatly. I found myself staring at jamie.

hiya! please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

wanda's POV

I stood on the damp grass. The wind was blowing my hair all over my face. But i ignored it. Only one thing matterd to me. Jamie. He was peeking through the sunroof with some more kids. He looked different. The last time i saw him he wore a dirty blue tshirt and mucky jeans. Now he wore a clean white tshirt and khaki shorts with sunglasses on. He took his sunglasses of and looked over the road. Then he looked at me and the minute our eyes met his silver eyes changed from happy and cool to frightend. I gave him a quizical look. He looked scared. Sunny joined me. The wind making it hard for me to hear her. she said ''is that jamie?! jesus!? i dident recognise him!'' I ignored her shouts and carried on staring at jamie. To my suprise he gave me one more look and said something to the kids he was with. I couldent hear because of the wind and rain. He ducked back into the car and got out. Then he came running across the road towards me.

jamie's POV

I was helpless in my own mind. Again. this was getting annoying. I tried to talk to him but he was realy hard to talk to. At least he told me his name. rising dragon. From the fire world. I knew this because i could see his past. And unfortunaty he could see mine. I could see and hear everything he saw and heard. God knows how i ended up here. Shouldent i be floating around in darkness?..

Then something alerted me. Wanda. I could see her as clear as anything. Her fair hair blowing everywheare and she stood there. Just frozen looking at me. Well my body. I wanted to shout out to her but i couldent. Of course. I tried shouting to rising dragon but he ignored me. so i threw a memory at him.

I sat slumped against the wall. Helpless. Melanie. My sister. was a parasite. Tears sprang to my eyes. As i wiped them away with my jumper. I just couldent get over melanie being a...a thing. I put my head in my hands and sobbed loudly. Letting go of all my emotions. Then she walked in. I looked up wearily I wasent sure who ''she'' was. But it was Mel. Her face lit up as she recognised me. ''jamie'' the girl breathed.

''OK!'' rising dragon shouted to me internally. ''i get the concept!'' I smiled smugly. I felt stronger so i shouted out to him. ''go to wanda'' He paused. All i could see was the sky now. ''why?''his voice told me smugly. I tried not to cry. But then i rememberd i couldent. ''Please!'' i begged ''i just want to...to talk to her. he sighed. ''sorry no can do'' he said to me. I felt angry now. He could feel it. ''No point being angry about it,its my body now'' he said. god! i thought souls were ''peacefull'' this guy was a complete idiot. ''I heard that!'' he told me internally. This was very annoying. Then i could feel a massive surge of power. over....my..body! i couldent believe it!! i had control over my body!? i dident know how i did it. but i had to use this before the soul regained control. I drabbled something about needing the loo to the kids who were with rising dragon,ducked under the rooftop got out of the car and started running towards wanda.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

read plaese.......

Wanda's POV

i stood there paralised on the grass. I couldent move. Jamie was running towards me. Well the soul inside him was. His face a mixture of confused and joy. Part of me wanted me to run up to me and sweep him into my arms. But the other part of me stayed rooted to the ground. I couldent speak. Sunny was looking at him too unable to speak. The rain was falling heavily now on my face and the wind was blowing my hair everywheare. Jamie ran towards me. He was staggering. He looked at me with pleading eyes he was a soul. I could see the silver glint in his eyes over the chocolatte brown they used to be. ''Wanda!'' he shouted and ran into my arms. Before i could react he staggerd out of my arms and ran over to sunny. The rain was pouring on the three of us now. the wind blew me of my spot. Jamie stuck his hand into sunny's pocket and pulled out the scalpel.... no. no way. he couldent be human! had he taken control?! He looked at me his eyes a mixture of human and soul. He then stabbed his neck in the place he had been inserted making blood seep out of the wound he made. Jamies blood trickled down his neck and fell to the ground mixing with the rain. He gasped as he stuck his own hand in the wound crying in agony and pulled out the helpless innocent soul. He then threw on the ground and stamped on it hard. Sunny was squealing in agony. Jamie had collapsed onto the grass unconcious blood stained his neck and clothes. Sunny was peeling the broken dead soul of the ground sobbing uncontrolably. But i stayed rooted to the ground my face soaked with rain and some of jamies blood. the wind blew my hair everywheare. But i stayed there paralised the scenes i had just experiences playing over and over again in my disturbed mind.


End file.
